terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Notes
The Notes are ominous notes found in The Pizzeria. Each of them have a different thing written on them. Note Types Note One: "I have been here for only two days, and yet I fear for my life. They are everywhere, not to be seen, but heard. When they see you, you must not move any centimeter of your entire frame. They know you are there. They will come after you. There is nowhere to run. One place to hide. And no answers, nothing to sooth your soul, nothing to help you." '' Note Two: "''Well, I thought this place was better. The whole place stinks of death, and the place is poorly kept. Even if I could have a GPS in here, I would be stuck. I'm pretty sure I heard a door collapse somewhere. Yet so, the place gives me the chills. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do.........Wait, what? I think I just heard laughing. The Boss said there were no people in this whole building. Oh! There it is again. Closer this time. Well, might as well have a look around." Note Three: "Yesterday, I was desperate. No worries, just wanted to pay off a bit of taxes. Went for a local job, somewhere called "''The Party Pizza Place". A wee bit lazy name, right? Anyway, I don't know what I expected, but it is much worse than I thought. The roof is crumbling, I can hear the foundation setting often. A measly dust devil could rip this place apart. All I had to slip into shape was this recording, something like 'Don't be too rough on, well, something.' I was too busy looking around, poking at stuff. I think that they employ robots or something of the sort here, so I have to keep a watch on them? Yet, how? I'm in a room, some food with me, how? Stand up and look around, I guess.'' "Well, as it turns out, there is this little monitor here behind me. How am I supposed to know that? Anyway, it seems that everything is going well. Except for this guy, Fluffy, is it, is missing from his place. Well, this is simple. I get money, they get, uh, well. They don't get anything really. Well, gotta go!" Note Four: "Ever if I shall escape this catastrophe of a restaurant, I will be haunted evermore of these three nights. Even if I escape, I shall't see my family, for they call me an outcast. I don't see how, or why, I got into this cataclysmic situation, furthermore a pizza place. For he who made this horrid restaurant, he must've been acutely in debt. The place is only two months old, yet, looks like it was decorated by a lunatic prisoner in his cell. Paper sprawled out everywhere, debris in the oddest spots. The place's motto is "Fun for Everyone!", yet, I am bewilderingly petrified. Not one thing here seems to be i" ''There is a blotted spot of ink, smoldering some words, "''ly. Still, if anyone knows where I am, I'm yet a goner." Note Five: "Wow. I thought this place was more hip, ya know? This place is a dumpster. I don't know why I got this odd job, dude, the guys back at ''Larry's must be angry. It also looked a lot cooler on the front page of the paper, ya know? I don't like the feelin' of this place. Gives me the chills, dude. It's just so spooky, ya know? Well, gotta go back to my not-so-cool job. '' Note Six: "Wow. Six hours of this crap, and they pay me 20 dollars. Really? This is beyond stupid. Way -" ''There is a scribble here ". Wait, I heard something fall. Where though? Wel-" ''A large slash mark is all that is left.Category:Items Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Items